


boom clap (the sound of my heart)

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: XiuKai [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Jongin leant against the bath tub, hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs. He could feel the wetness in his boxers, he knew what it meant without checking. Tears flowed hot down his cheeks as he stared at the door to the bedroom beyond where his boyfriend slept peacefully. He didn't know how to explain this to Minseok.--ORTrans boy Jongin gets his monthly at his boyfriend's and he's terrified





	boom clap (the sound of my heart)

Jongin leant against the bath tub, hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs. He could feel the wetness in his boxers, he knew what it meant without checking. Tears flowed hot down his cheeks as he stared at the door to the bedroom beyond where his boyfriend slept peacefully. He didn't know how to explain this to Minseok.

The sobs came harder. He had been looking forward to spending this half term at Minseok's. They had plans to explore the countryside, to cuddle and just spend time with each other – time wasn't something they had gotten to spend with each other much between assignments.

But Jongin didn't know how to tell him __surprise, I'm trans and mother nature decided to fuck me a whole week early.__ Jongin shook his head at the mere thought.

He couldn't just drop this on Minseok like this. He needed to get home to the safety of his own bed, his hot water bottle, his plush bears and Netflix. He could just say he was sick, that he wanted to go home and didn't want to get Minseok sick too – they were sharing a bed; it wouldn't be too out there. Along with Minseok's slight germophobia, Minseok would probably have his Mother drive Jongin back to his own house. Jongin took a breath and rubbed his face before his blood froze. The door opened and Jongin looked up to see Minseok mid-yawn.

"Jongin? You okay?"

Minseok moved over and Jongin scrambled to his feet. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Jongin turned his body away to hide his face, obviously showing he having been crying. He forced himself to laugh shakily. "I just don't feel well, Minseok... I think I should go home."

"Oh."

Jongin raised an eyebrow, only to catch sight of Minseok in the mirror – and the bright red stain saturating his pale grey boxers Minseok was staring at.

Tears filled Jongin's eyes again, making him gasp as he hugged himself. "Minseok, I–"

Jongin fell silent as he heard Minseok walking off, and he slowly sunk down to sit on the bath tub. His body rocked with the sobs slipping from his throat, and he tried to calm himself enough so this could be taken civilly. He sucked a deep breath in through gritted teeth and squeezed the edge of the bathtub.

He was about to get up and go find him, when Minseok appeared in the doorway, his cheeks dusted pink. Jongin raised an eyebrow before he realised what Minseok was holding.

"The underwear is a new pair of my sister's, not worn at all, promise. I don't know if you... need that."

Jongin watched Minseok's cheeks flush from pink to a deep red, his ears even changing colour. His heart felt warm as he reached out and took the underwear and sanitary towels Minseok held out and held them to his chest. "Minseok, I-"

"-Sort yourself out, I'll be out here."

Minseok shut the door behind him as he made a – rather speedy – exit from the bathroom and Jongin stared down at what he held. He couldn't help but smile as he washed and changed, coming back out drying his hands.

Tears welled in Jongin's eyes and his mouth fell open.

Minseok had pulled the blankets around his bed so that the resembled a nest, almost. There were plenty of pillows, and a hot water bottle against Jongin's pillows. A tray of unhealthy breakfast food sat on the bedside table as Minseok set his laptop up, only to smile when he saw Jongin.

"You okay? You look like you're about to burst into tears."

Jongin scrubbed at his eyes. "I'm fine." He dragged his feet over to Minseok, and collapsed against him. Minseok chuckled softly and held him close.

Jongin shook as he felt Minseok's hand rub up and down his spine and scrunched his eyes up. "You can cry, Jongin, it's okay."

"You're being so nice, I don't understand... I lied to you I never told you–"

"–Hey. You didn't lie to me. You just weren't ready to tell me. I've known for a while anyway."

Jongin pulled back, eyes wide. "You knew?"

Minseok smiled sheepishly. "There's been a few morning when I've woken up early and your shirt... didn't cover anything. I figured you'd tell me when you were ready. But it's alright, I don't have any issues with it, and you don't have to be ashamed right now, alright? I have a sister and a mom, it's alright."

Jongin smiled, laughing softly and shaking his head. "I thought... I just thought..."

"I'm not a transphobic asshole. Come on." Minseok sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him.

Jongin smiled wider and clambered over him before he was offered a plate of cut up chocolate chip pancakes. They were cool, obviously cooked earlier for Minseok's sister, but Jongin gently tugged pieces off, chewing slowly as he settled back. Minseok tapped around on his laptop and opened Netflix.

"We Bare Bears?"

Jongin perked up. "Hell yes."

Minseok hit okay and settled back against the pillows, holding Jongin close. He snuck pieces of pancake here and there, and pressed kisses to Jongin's forehead and temple.

Jongin couldn't help but felt his heart beat faster.

He truly had the world's best boyfriend.


End file.
